There's No Place Like Home
by NeeNee
Summary: When a tragedy hits Abby, Elizabeth Corday comes to the rescue. This is a total CARBY!! YEAH! Rated PG-13 due to drinking scenes and mild language.
1. There's No Place Like Home

***This is my very first fanfic. Please R and R. I really want you honest opinion on what you think but please be kind, this is my first one and I'm not too good yet. Enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the ER characters. This is just fiction.***  
  
It had been a long and tiring night for Abby Lockhart. She had begun her shift at 5 p.m. and it was now 7 a.m. She had been due to get off now but the ER was swamped with patients and some of the staff was running a little late. Kerry Weaver had asked Abby if she would mind staying a little while longer. Although Abby was exhausted she did not have any real plans so she agreed to stay. After all, she could use the overtime. Elizabeth Corday walks by.  
  
"Hey Abby, when are you off?"  
  
Abby yawns. "Well, I was supposed to get off at 7 a.m. but Weaver asked me to stay on til 8."  
  
"I'm off at 8 too, do you want me to give you a lift home?"  
  
"Sure that would be wonderful. That way I can get home and back to bed sooner"  
  
Elizabeth laughs." I know how you feel. I can't wait to get to bed either. Although I have Ella to tend to so I don't think I'll get to sleep very much. I'll meet you in the locker room at 8."  
  
One more hour of not so serious cases goes by. Abby had sutured a deep cut in a young kid's hand, set the splint in a broken leg and was ready to go home and get to bed. She goes in the locker room and removes her stethoscope from her neck, puts it in her locker, puts on her coat and scarf and sits on the bench to wait for Dr. Corday. She sighs, yawns and puts her elbows on her knees and rests the side of her head in her hands and shuts her eyes.  
  
Elizabeth enters "Hey Abby, let me grab my coat and I'll be ready."  
  
"Is Dr. Greene coming too?"  
  
"No he just came on." Elizabeth puts her coat on. "Okay, you ready?"  
  
"Yes, most definitely."  
  
Abby and Elizabeth walk towards the van. They get in and head towards Abby's apartment. As they are driving three fire trucks with their sirens on pass by. "Wow," says Elizabeth, "there must be a major fire somewhere"  
  
"Yeah" says Abby, "I can smell and see smoke so it must be pretty close."  
  
"Where do I turn Abby?"  
  
"Go left at the next light"  
  
Elizabeth turns. The smoke gets very thick and strong. Abby and Lizzy start coughing.  
  
"God," says Abby, "this is bad, it must be real close to my apartment. I hope I'll be able to get in." As the two approach Abby's apartment, Abby notices that there is a yellow caution tape surrounding her apartment. A police officer walks up to Elizabeth's van and motions for her to roll down her window.  
  
"Do you guys live here?"  
  
"I do," says Abby.  
  
"Mam, I'm really sorry to tell you this but your apartment building has burned to the ground."  
  
"Oh my God, when did it start?"  
  
"Around 7 a.m. An insurance company is going to call each tenant individually. You will have to make temporary living arrangements."  
  
"How did it start?"  
  
"It was electrical."  
  
"Was there any casualties?"  
  
"Three"  
  
"What apartments? Do you know?"  
  
"One in apartment 3B, that's actually where the fire started and two in 4B. Did you know any of them?"  
  
"Yeah, 3B was my neighbor, I was 3A. God, it started right next door."  
  
"I'm sorry mam. You guys will need to turn around and go out the other way now. Here's the number of the insurance agency," hands Abby a card, "when you find out where your temporary living place will be call this number and leave a message with the secretary. They will be sorting out everything for you. I'm sorry for your loss." Pats Abby on the back and gives her a smile of comfort. "Take care."  
  
Abby looks up at the burning building. Several tears slide down her cheek. She looks at Elizabeth. "Everything. Everything I own. It's gone. My pictures. My clothes, I don't mean to sound materialistic, it's just an hour ago the worst thing in my life was I was exhausted. Now I'm. I'm homeless."  
  
"No your not," says Elizabeth, giving Abby a hug "your coming home with me."  
  
***Okay please R and R and let me know if I should continue. Thanks for reading.*** 


	2. Everything Will Be Okay

***The saga continues. Elizabeth was planning on dropping Abby off at home but when they arrived Abby found out that her house had burned down finding herself homeless. Elizabeth offers to let Abby come home with her.***  
  
***Disclaimer-I do not own any of these characters. This is just fiction.  
  
  
  
"Thank you so much Elizabeth. I can't imagine what I would have done if I would have had to taken the L."  
  
"No problem Abby, I'm just glad I could be here to help you out. I'm sure Mark won't mind you staying with us as long as you need to. We can go to my house just as soon as I pick up Ella at my friend's house. She takes care of her when Mark and I have the same shift."  
  
Elizabeth and Abby pick up Ella and head to Elizabeth's home.  
  
"I'm sure you want to sleep. I would love to sleep but I have to tend to the baby. You can use my bed. Sleep as long as you need to. I know you must be really distraught and worried right now, but try to get some rest. I'm going to call County and tell them what is going on and talk to Mark."  
  
Abby smiles. "Thanks so much for your hospitality Elizabeth. You are such a great friend."  
  
Elizabeth smiles and hugs Abby rubbing her back. "Anytime Abby."  
  
Abby goes into Elizabeth and Mark's room and lies down. Lizzy calls County to talk to Kerry. Randi answers the phone:  
  
"Cook County General"  
  
"Hey Randi this is Elizabeth, can I talk to Kerry?"  
  
"Sure. Just a minute. Hey Weaver!! Phone for you. It's Elizabeth."  
  
"Take a message."  
  
"She told me to take a message."  
  
"Tell her it's very important that I talk to her immediately."  
  
Kerry picks up and answers sounding annoyed, "What is so important Elizabeth?"  
  
"Stop being so grouchy for a second and listen to me. I have some bad news. Abby's apartment building burned to the ground this morning. She's told me that she didn't have a checking account, she just kept cash. So she is completely out of money. She's really upset. Now she isn't homeless. I've taken her in, but I think she is going to need a few days off to recover from the shock. She seems a little shaken. But she really can't afford to be off."  
  
"Wow," says Kerry, "That's terrible, is Abby around?"  
  
"Yeah but she is asleep."  
  
"Well I'm going to tell everyone what happened and take up a collection for her. Tell her she can have the next 3 days off. Paid. I won't subtract it from her sick leave. Give her my sympathy. Tell her I'm thinking of her."  
  
"Thanks Kerry. Let everyone know she is here if they want to stop by. I think she is going to need the support of her friends now more than ever."  
  
"I'll pass the message."  
  
"Can you put Mark on, don't tell him. I want to talk to him about this myself. But tell him it's important."  
  
"Okay I'll find him."  
  
Muffled sounds. A few seconds later Mark picks up.  
  
"Hey baby what's up?"  
  
"Abby's apartment building burned down this morning."  
  
"Oh my God that's awful."  
  
"Yeah, when I went to bring her home we found it in flames and almost completely burned down. So I brought her home with me. I've told her she's welcomed to stay here as long as she needs too. She's lost everything, her clothes, her money. All of her money. It's okay for her to stay here right?"  
  
"Absolutely. Maybe I can get a collection started for her."  
  
"Kerry said she was going to do that. And she gave her the next three days off, paid."  
  
"Are you talking about our Kerry? Kerry Weaver?"  
  
"Yeah," laughs "pretty amazing huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess she really does care," laughs. "I'll be home at 6:30 do you need anything for Abby?"  
  
"No I'm going to take her out to get her some clothes later after she wakes up. She doesn't know it yet."  
  
Ella starts crying.  
  
"Mark, Ella is crying I have to go now."  
  
"Okay I'll see you later. Tell Abby I'm sorry about her loss."  
  
"Okay I will. Bye Mark."  
  
Elizabeth hangs up the phone and sighs. She feeds Ella.  
  
A few hours go by. Both Elizabeth and Ella have fallen asleep. Ella starts to cry. Elizabeth wakes up startled from her nap and looks at her watch and says aloud "Wow it's almost 4 already? I'd better get Abby up."  
  
Elizabeth enters her room. She finds Abby sitting in bed, knees drawn to chest, head resting on knees and sobbing. She sits down next to Abby and puts her arm around her shoulders and rubs her shoulders.  
  
"Abby, everything is going to be okay. We're all here for you. I talked with Kerry. She is going to give you the next 3 days off."  
  
"I can't afford that now."  
  
"Oh she is going to pay you for it?"  
  
"Really?!?"  
  
"Yeah she seemed very sad for you. Her and Mark both told me to tell you they were sorry to hear about this. They're going to take up a collection for you at work. And like I said you are welcomed to stay here as long as need be. Now, go wash your face and take a shower or freshen up a little, use anything of mine you want. I'm going to take you shopping to get you some new clothes."  
  
"Elizabeth you don't have to do that."  
  
"Your right, I don't HAVE to, but I want to and I'm going to so no arguing," smile.  
  
***Should I continue? Please R and R. Thanks for reading. ( 


	3. Bottled Up Inside

***I decided to go ahead and do Chapter 3. I fixed a few things that I had negative feedback about. I'm not that good with bank stuff so if anything is wrong I apologize in advance. I'm really trying to make this sound realistic but I know that I may be off a little. Please R and R and let me know if I should continue. Let me know if it sounds more realistic now. This Chapter contains spoilers if you haven't seen any of season 8. Thanks for taking the time.***  
  
***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. This is just fiction.***  
  
Abby has freshened up a little. Her hair is a little damp from the shower. She found an outfit of Elizabeth's that fit pretty well and looked pretty good on her. She sat down on Elizabeth's bed and brushed her hair. She heard a small tap on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey how you feeling?"  
  
"Numb. This hasn't all sunk in yet. I feel like I'm walking around in a dream. It doesn't seem real ya know?" Heavy tears fall down Abby's cheeks and drip down her nose and over her lips. She begins to weep heavily. "I just keep pinching myself and wishing that I would wake up and find that this was all a dream. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm sure you don't want me to live with you forever but I have absolutely no money now."  
  
Elizabeth put her arm around Abby. "You are welcomed here forever if that's what you need." Laughs. "I must ask one question though."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why didn't you have a checking account? Why keep only cash around. No offense but that's not the brightest thing to do."  
  
Abby laughs slightly, "Yeah I know it's so stupid, but this is what happened. I didn't like the bank I was at. The people there were a bunch of jerks. There were too many charges and I just didn't like the service I was getting. Two days before the fire I withdrew my money from the bank and I was going to transfer it to another bank. I had been really busy at work and hadn't had a chance yet. I was going to do it today actually. All my cash was in a safe in my bedroom until I could transfer it..."  
  
"Well.that sucks."  
  
"Yeah it does. It's not like I had a lot of cash anyways. I mean I had just paid all my bills. After I get my paycheck I usually only have $75 a month left for spending after I pay all my bills. This time I had a little extra because some of my bills were lower this month. I had $100 left and that's all. So I'm not in huge financial distress. I get paid soon. I should get some insurance money, which reminds me, I need to call the insurance company that the police officer gave me the number for."  
  
"Okay well make the call and meet me and Ella in the van."  
  
"Okay, it should only take a minute, they just said to give the secretary the phone number where I can be reached."  
  
Abby reached in her purse to get out the card the police officer had given her. Her house key rattled. She took it out. Attached was a key chain of her and Luka that was taken in her apartment. Her and Luka had broken up 2 weeks before the incident. It had been a bad breakup. He had told she wasn't that pretty and she wasn't that special. That had stuck in her mind and replayed over and over like a broken record. So much had gone wrong in her life. It seemed to never end. She had grown up with a bipolar mother, struggled with years of alcoholism, ruined one marriage by making the big mistake of aborting her child, began a relationship with a wonderful man whom she thought she loved and then fallen in love with another man in the meantime. She had given up and suffered a painful breakup with one man in hopes of getting another man only to be rejected by him. And now this.she thinks to herself, what is so wrong with me that I can't fall in love and stay in love. When am I ever going to get a break? When are things ever going to go right in my life. With those thoughts she slid off the bed onto the floor. She curled up in a ball and cried like she never had before. She wept. She sobbed. Tears streamed down her face. A lump welled up in her throat. She could barely swallow. She cried so hard her face hurt, her stomach hurt, in fact, her whole body was hurting. She had a massive headache. Years of bottled up emotion began to come out all at once.  
  
Elizabeth is sitting in her van and notices 20 minutes has gone by. She is starting to get a little worried so she takes the carrier Ella is in out and goes to check up on Abby. She sets the carrier in the living room and enters the bedroom. She finds Abby now sitting on the floor with her knees drawn to her chest and her head on her knees crying her heart out. She touches Abby's arm and Abby looks up. Tears are still streaming down Abby's face. Elizabeth stretches out her arms to Abby to give her a hug. Abby falls into Elizabeth's arms and weeps. Elizabeth strokes her hair and back.  
  
"That's it, let it all out. Don't hold it in. If you need to cry, cry. If you need to scream, scream. If you need to hit something, hit something. Just not me." Laughs.  
  
Abby sobs and then looks up and says. "I didn't make the call yet. All it took was seeing these house keys." The house keys are still in Abby's hand. She hands them to Elizabeth. Luka and my picture, the keys to my house. It..it..it just made me fall apart. Just like my life has fallen apart. My life is one big giant mess. It's just been one nightmare after the other. It never gets better. It just gets worse. And when I think it is better, something bad happens again."  
  
"I wish I knew what to say, but I don't. But please feel free to tell me anything you are feeling. I'm your friend and I'm here for you. Even if I don't know what to say I care. I know things are really hard for you right now. But you have a lot of friends who are going to do everything they can to help you." Elizabeth hands Abby a box of Kleenex.  
  
"Thanks Elizabeth. I know we've never been extremely close, but it's never too late to start. I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Thanks for caring so much."  
  
Abby wipes her tear-streaked face and blows her nose. A snort escapes and they both start laughing. The doorbell rings.  
  
"I'll get it," says Elizabeth. Elizabeth goes to the door and peeks out the peephole. "It's Luka," she says surprisingly.  
  
"Oh God," says Abby. "I'm a mess. Let me go in the bathroom and wash my face. Tell him I'll be right with him.  
  
Elizabeth opens the door, "Hi Luka, it's good to see you."  
  
Luka has a bouquet of red roses in hand. "Hey Elizabeth. I heard about what happened to Abby this morning? Is she here?" "  
  
She'll be right with you. She's just freshening up a bit in the ladies room." Smiles.  
  
Abby comes out. It's still evident that she has been crying but she looks a little better than she did. This is the first time her and Luka have really spoken since the breakup. "Luka, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"  
  
Luka hands Abby the roses and says. I came to see you. I heard about what happened and I came to offer my condolences and to talk.Elizabeth would you give us a few minutes?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
***So what did you think? Should I continue? Please review with any comments you feel may help me. Chapter 4 will be up real soon. Thanks for reading. 


	4. The Right Thing

O ***I apologize beforehand to any Lubby's. I'm actually a Carby so there will be a bit of Carby incorporated this chapter. Please don't stop reading though :) I'd still really like to have your opinion on the story itself***  
  
***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. This is just fiction.***  
  
Summary: When a tragedy strikes Abby, Elizabeth Corday comes to the rescue. Elizabeth went to bring Abby home from work and Abby found out her apartment building had burned down leaving her homeless and with nothing left. Elizabeth Corday had invited her to come stay with her as long as she needed. They were about to go shopping when all of the problems in Abby's life finally hit her and she had an emotional breakdown. Luka had stopped by to check on Abby where we last left off.  
  
Relationship status is as follows: Luka and Abby have broken up. Carter is currently with Susan.  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling Abby?" gives Abby a hug.  
  
Abby accepts the hug but doesn't hug him back. "How do you THINK I feel Luka? I feel like my whole world is falling apart. Nothing has gone right, nothing. I don't know how much more I can take."  
  
"Abby, I know you've had a hard life. Believe me, I know what a hard life is like too. I've had a hard life. I lost my whole family a few years ago."  
  
Abby sighs and rolls her eyes, "Oh boy here it comes.Luka we alllll know about your wife and kids every time something bad happens to someone you always bring it up as if your problems are bigger than everyone else's."  
  
"Losing your home isn't exactly the same thing as losing your family."  
  
"You think that losing my home is the only problem I have in my life. Pfft, there is much more to my life than this. This just topped all the other crap in my life off."  
  
"Maybe I should go then," starts to walk off angrily.  
  
"Wait, Luka. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be rude. I'm just." voice cracks. "I'm just scared, and hurting inside. Thank you for coming to see me. It really means a lot to me."  
  
"Abby, I'm really sorry for the awful things I said about you two weeks ago. You are pretty and you are special. And.you are NOT a bitch. I was just angry, but I love you. Can we start fresh? Can we have a second shot at our relationship."  
  
"Luka, right now I don't think I can handle it. I'm too confused right now. There is a lot of things that are hurting right now. You say your sorry for the things you said, but your words really hurt me Luka. I forgive you but I think I'm still to hurt to try to be your girlfriend again. And truthfully, I don't love you like that. I love you as a friend. I care about you as a friend. I don't ever want to lose our friendship. I hope to always be your friend, but I can't be your girlfriend. I'm in love with Carter. And if I have to wait forever for him I will. I love him THAT much."  
  
"What about Susan?"  
  
"Oh come on, do you think that Susan and Carter are REALLY meant to be together forever."  
  
"Not really, but are you sure that you want to give up a relationship with me right now to wait for Carter who may never be interested?"  
  
"All I know is that I don't want to be in a relationship that lies. I could be in a relationship with you but I would be living a lie. I don't love you, if I don't love you why should I be with you? I don't want to lie to you or myself, but I do want to be friends with you."  
  
"Abby, I don't know that I can be "just friends" with you, but I'll try. If you need anything, call me. I'll try to help you. I think I should go now. Take care." Kisses Abby on the forehead.  
  
"Luka?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Smiles. "Yep." He walks out the front door and leaves.  
  
"Elizabeth you can come out now."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Not really. I hope I didn't just make a mistake. Luka offered to get back together, but I don't want to be with him like that. I want to be with Carter and if I have to wait for him forever I will. I just hope that Luka and I can still be friends. I'm afraid I'll lose that too. Elizabeth, how did my life get to be so meaningless so fast?"  
  
"I don't think your life is meaningless. I know you've had some problems, but you are a wonderful person. You deserve the best. I hope you can find a little bit of happiness through all your strife. You've been through a great deal. But when the going gets tough, the tough get going. Abby, don't lose hope. Hang in there. We're all here for you. Mark and I will help you in any way we can." Hugs Abby. "We care about you."  
  
Fifteen minutes have gone by since Luka left.  
  
"Mark should be home fairly soon," says Elizabeth.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Does Mark normally ring the doorbell?"  
  
"No not usually."  
  
Elizabeth looks out of the peephole. "It's Carter. Do you want to see him?"  
  
Abby grins. "Most definitely."  
  
Elizabeth opens the door. Carter is standing there with a worried and upset look on his face.  
  
"Where's Abby?"  
  
"Well hello to you too."  
  
"Sorry, Hi Elizabeth, where's Abby"  
  
"In the living room come on in."  
  
"Gives us a minute please Elizabeth," says Carter.  
  
"Uhmm okay yeah sure."  
  
"Carter, it's so nice to see you how are you."  
  
"Not great how are you feeling."  
  
"Ditto. What's wrong?"  
  
"Susan and I broke up?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, how come?"  
  
"She didn't like it that I was going to come over and see you. I told her that you were my friend and that I wanted to see if you were okay. Abby, I'm so sorry about your apartment. Please tell me what I can do for you?"  
  
"How about a hug?"  
  
"Of course." Carter gives Abby a big and long hug.  
  
"I'm sorry you and Susan broke up."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Your not?"  
  
"No, if she can't understand that I have other women in my life besides her and that I want to help them in hard times than we shouldn't be together. Besides I've come to realize that she is not the person I'm destined to be with. She's super but it was more of a past crush coming back. Almost kinda high schoolish or something, but it wasn't love."  
  
"Luka came by. He wanted to get back together. I told him no. I don't love him either. I.I love you."  
  
"You want to know the real reason I broke up with Susan?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.I love you too."  
  
"You do? But I thought you said I was too caught up on Luka."  
  
"You were. But I still loved you. Then Susan came along and kind of distracted me. It's evident now that you aren't caught up on Luka. I've waited a long time to be with you. I don't want to lose you now."  
  
Carter moves in close to Abby's face. He turns his head and places his lips on her. The two press their lips against each other and share a long a passionate kiss. They kiss for over a minute. Elizabeth enters the room and says, "I'm sorry I'll be right out I just..oh excuse me."  
  
1.1 Carter and Abby move apart. "Oh hi Elizabeth," says Abby, "we were just."  
  
"Kissing?" says Elizabeth.  
  
1.2 Abby chuckles. "Yeah."  
  
Elizabeth grabs Ella's blanket and says. I just came in to get this. I'll be out of your way now. Elizabeth leaves the room.  
  
Carter looks at Abby and says, "So.where were we?"  
  
  
  
***To be continued***  
  
Please R and R and let me know if I should continue. To any Carsan or Lubby fans, sorry that I didn't make it turn out the way you were hoping, but please don't stop reading. I'm a Carby so I couldn't resist. :) 


	5. Reigniting Old Habits

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters. This is just fiction.  
  
Spoilers: Season 8  
  
Rated: PG-13-drinking related  
  
Summary: Elizabeth went to take Abby home from work and they found Abby's home had burned down so Elizabeth invited her to come stay with them. The anguish of everything that has gone wrong in Abby's life finally started to sink in. Luka came over to try to get back together after their break up, but she turned him down. Carter, just having broken up with Susan comes to see Abby and Lizzy found the two of them making out in the living room.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Ten minutes have passed since Elizabeth walked in on Abby and Carter kissing. They are still passionately kissing, arms around each other's waist when he pulls away.  
  
"I just thought of a brilliant idea," he says.  
  
She tilts her head and gives him a smile of curiosity, "and what is your brilliant idea John Truman Carter the third.  
  
He tickles her stomach and says, "It's Carter to you baby," with a big grin on his face. He wraps his arms tightly around her waist and says, "So this is what I'm thinking, I'm thinking that since your not going to be in your own home for awhile, why not come move in with me?"  
  
Abby pulls away. She raises her eyebrows and licks her lips. She clears her throat. "Uhmm Carter? We just decided to begin our relationship 10 minutes ago what makes you think I'd be ready to just come move in with you? I want to take this relationship a little slower than that."  
  
He rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath, "Yeah just like you did with Luka."  
  
"What was that John?"  
  
"Nothing, never mind, forget it, maybe you aren't ready to have a relationship with me. Maybe I should just go."  
  
"Carter, please.please don't go."  
  
"No, I think it's for the best, I'm sorry, I thought this would work out but I guess I was wrong." He grabs his coat, looks angrily over his shoulder and walks out slamming the door so hard a picture fell of the wall. Abby bites her bottom lip. Elizabeth runs out of the kitchen. "Is everything okay Abby?"  
  
"No everything is not okay. Sigh. I'm such a loser. I need to go for a walk or something. I need to clear my mind. I need to be alone to think for a while. Sort out my feeling and thoughts. I'll be back later okay?"  
  
"Okay sure take all the time you need. It's been a dreadfully long day for you." The front door swings open. Mark enters the living room. "I'm hoooome."  
  
"Hey baby, how was your day?"  
  
"Oh very long and busy, but no one died today." He raises his eyebrows and does a half smile. "Hey Abby, I'm sorry to hear about your home, but I want you to know that I'm with Lizzy in saying you are welcomed here as long as you need to be. Please, let us know if you need anything, anything at all." He smiles and gives her a quick side hug and pats her shoulder.  
  
Abby looks down at the ground and bites her bottom lip. A few tears slide down her cheek and drip off her chin. She quickly wipes them away with the back of her hand. She looks up at Mark and sort of smiles. "Thank you, I..(voice cracks) I really appreciate your kindness, both of you." She sniffles from the tears that have made her nose slightly stuffy. "I need to go for that walk now, I'll be back later." Abby grabs her purse and the coat that she had been wearing earlier that morning and walks out the door.  
  
"Is she okay? Mark asks"  
  
"I don't know.Luka and Carter both came by. I guess Luka asked her if they could start fresh, but she said no. Then Carter comes over and I leave them two to talk and I come in to get something for Ella and they are kissing. Then the door slammed and this picture fell off the wall." She picks the picture off the ground. "Thankfully he didn't break it. Apparently he got mad about something because he stormed out."  
  
"Hmmm poor Abby, can't those two let her be on the day her house burned down? Geez you would think if they really cared they'd lay off the romance stuff for at least one day.  
  
****  
  
Abby is walking down the street by the river where Carter had told her several months earlier that he didn't want to wish bad things for her and Luka and that he wasn't one of her girlfriends. He had basically given her an ultimatum and she had broken up with Luka just like he wanted then rejected her because she wasn't over Luka which may have been true at the time, but what did he expect? Now, she has lost her home and everything she owns. Carter comes by to help her and informs her he does indeed love her just to have it blow up in her face. Nothing in her life had ever gone right why did she expect it to start now? She passes a liquor store. Part of her wanted so bad to turn around and go in, part of her was telling her to fight it, your stronger than that. But the part that wanted her to go in overtook her and she timidly opened the door. She looked through the bottles of alcohol, which was something she hadn't done in many years. "I haven't had a bottle of, well anything in so long," she thought to herself. "I normally wouldn't do this but pfft, what's normal right now? I'm going to buy me a bottle of vodka. I have got to try and loosen up a little. She picks up two bottles, one vodka and one Jack Daniels. She goes to the check out counter and hands them to the clerk. "Can I please see some ID he says?"  
  
"Your kidding right? She shakes her head, she sticks her hand in her purse and gets out her drivers license. She hands it to the man."  
  
"Okay then, your total comes to $21.53."  
  
Abby pays the man and starts the journey back to Mark and Elizabeth's. She pops open the bottle of vodka and quickly begins gulping it down. It burns her throat, but ignores the pain, after all what was in her life that wasn't painful? Nothing! She has a seat on a park bench and continues drinking until the whole bottle is empty and then forcefully throws it into the trashcan next to the bench and it smashes into pieces. About a half hour later she pops open the Jack Daniel's and begins heading back. She has almost completely finished it when she gets back. She stumbles into the house, bottle in hand. Elizabeth notices the bottle in her hand and sighs. "Oh Abby, you've been drinking, I thought you were never going to do that again?"  
  
"Yeeeah, bbbbbuttttttt I.I.I.didn't know.know my.my.house was..gonna burn down either," she says slurring her words."  
  
"Abby, I think you've had enough," Mark says trying to take the bottle from her hand. Abby throws it up against the wall. "Okaaaaay all gone." She starts to walk to her room and falls over. Mark picks her up over his shoulder and starts to take her to the couch. She throws up all over him and the floor. "Elizabeth maybe you should get her a cold rag to put on her head and maybe a garbage can and uh something to clean this mess up." He lays her on the couch.  
  
Elizabeth comes back with a cold rag and puts it on Abby's head who has fallen asleep. She grabs a blanket and pillow out of the linen closet. She gently lifts Abby's head and puts the pillow under it. Abby doesn't move or flinch, no response. She covers her up with a blanket. She notices she feels a little limp. She checks to see if her chest is rising and realizes it isn't. She gets close to her face, she isn't breathing. She checks her pulse. She has a pulse but it is very weak.  
  
Elizabeth screams, "Mark!!! Come quick, she isn't breathing and she barely has a pulse. HURRY!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
I may not be able to get Chapter 6 up until Monday, but I will try. I will be out of town. 


	6. A Dangerous Choice

**Last time on ER ( **** **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters. This is just fiction.  
  
Rated: PG-13- This was a story I started a long time ago and never finished. I am ready to continue it now. Let me know what you think. Please R and R.  
  
Summary: Elizabeth went to take Abby home from work and they found Abby's home had burned down so Elizabeth invited her to come stay with them. The anguish of everything that has gone wrong in Abby's life finally started to sink in. Luka came over to try to get back together after their break up, but she turned him down. Carter, just having broken up with Susan comes to see Abby and Lizzy found the two of them making out in the living room. But when Carter mentions Abby moving in with him and Abby turns him down he storms out angrily which causes Abby to resort to picking up her old habit.drinking which causes her to get very drunk at sick at the Corday/Greene residence....  
  
CHAPTER 6 Abby begins seizing. MARK!!!! Screams Elizabeth, you need to get in here right now. We have got to get Abby to County right away.  
  
Mark rushes in and sees that Abby is seizing. "Damn,! He says! What the hell was she thinking? She surely didn't only drink a half of a bottle of Jack Daniels, she had to have something else too."  
  
"I know," sighs Elizabeth, "and I'm not saying I agree with what she has done, but I do understand. She's had a really hard day. Apparently Carter and Luka didn't help much either and I'm going to talk to them about it."  
  
"Uh oh, should I warn them that a pissed off Brit is on their trail?"  
  
"Oh you are just toooo funny Mark, now come on and help me get Abby in the van before she dies why you so wittingly make fun of me."  
  
Mark picks up Abby who by this time has stopped seizing and carries her over his shoulder and lays her in the backseat of the van. She starts seizing again. Her entire body is shaking, so bad in fact she rolls off the seat. Mark picks her up off the floor of the van. Lizzie is driving. He lifts her eye lids and realizes her eyes are rolled into the back of her head. She is not breathing.  
  
"Lizzie, hurry up, she's not doing to well," shouts Mark as he begins to do mouth to mouth. He continues for about 5 minutes while Lizzie continues to drive but Abby still isn't breathing. Lizzie pulls into the emergency area of County, tires and brakes screeching. Mark throws Abby over his shoulder, jumps out of the van and yells for someone to get a gurney. Weaver is standing outside in the ambulance bay with Peter. The two are arguing about something.  
  
"Will you two shut up and get me a gurney," shouts Mark.  
  
Kerry looks up with a slightly shocked look on her face and says, "Alright Mark, what's going on? I haven't heard you quite this outspoken in awhile what the hell is your prob.oh my God!! Isn't that Abby."  
  
"Uh yeah duh, now step it up." Mark is getting angry now. "Abby's like dying here."  
  
Weaver grabs a gurney and Mark places her on it. Corday is at his side. "What the hell did she do Mark?" asks Weaver.  
  
"I don't know exactly, when she came home she had a half drank bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand which she threw against our wall when I tried to take it from her. But I have a strong feeling this isn't the only thing she drank. It was only half of a bottle and she was completely wasted and she's been seizing and throwing up and not breathing."  
  
"Can you guys handle her for a few? I have a bone to pick with a few men," says Corday who wonders off.  
  
"What was that about Mark?" asks a puzzled Weaver.  
  
"A pissed off Brit. I wouldn't want to be Carter or Luka right now. Believe me, Elizabeth isn't too awful subtle when she is as pissed off as she is. I am speaking from personal experience."  
  
"Okay," says Weaver, "no success in mouth to mouth I think we should intubate. Also start a central line and go out and grab Haleh and Chuney."  
  
Mark steps out of the room and yells for Haleh and Chuney. He and Weaver than begin the intubation and central line and continue to work on Abby.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Elizabeth finds Carter in the lounge working on some files. She steps in front of him and knocks the files out of his hands. Carter, who is startled, looks up and sees Elizabeth glaring at him angrily.  
  
"Hi, Elizabeth, ummm is there something I can help you with? You appear to be.angry with me?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I am angry with you and you can help me by telling me what you said to Abby that would make her decide to get so drunk that she almost died!!!!," screams Elizabeth, hand on hips."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?! Is she here? Is she okay? Then under his breath mutters, "God what did I do?"  
  
"Yes she is here, Mark and Weaver are working on her right now and for your sake you better hope she is okay. Because I am furious with you right now!!"  
  
"Whoa girl, calm down. I'm upset enough that something is wrong with Abby I don't need a pissed off Brit on my case too."  
  
Elizabeth gets right in Carter's face and says, "You are NOT funny, and I am NOT amused, in fact you are right, I am a pissed off Brit. And I have every right to be. Whatever you did or said to Abby or why the reason was that you decided to storm out of my home and knock a picture of Ella off the wall was enough to upset Abby enough to go out and get drunk and maybe really seriously hurt herself. She already was having one of the worst days ever and you just came along and made it even gloomier. Why did you have to force some romantic fantasy on her today? Hadn't she already been through enough trauma."  
  
"Alright, Elizabeth!! I hear ya!! I'm sorry!! But I didn't force alcohol down Abby's throat. She chose to drink it all by herself! She's an adult Elizabeth! She made her own choice. I didn't help her make it. Now if you will excuse me I'm going to go see if Abby is okay."  
  
Elizabeth continues to glare at Carter as he walks away. Just then the door flung open. It's Weaver. "Elizabeth, we need you in there." Elizabeth begins to walk out the door. Carter follows. "Carter, wait here," says Elizabeth. Carter ignores her and tries to follow anyway. "Didn't you hear what Elizabeth said?," asks Weaver. "She said to wait here, now wait here. Or here's an idea. Go see if you can be of some help somewhere. You are on duty you know or did you forget?  
  
"What is this, everyone be mean to Carter day?" asks Carter who storms out.  
  
Elizabeth rolls her eyes, "Men!"  
  
"So why are you so mad at him," asks Weaver?  
  
"Oh never mind, what's up, is Abby okay?"  
  
"Well, we have her intubated and on a central line. We are going to have to move her up to ICU. She is still unconscious. It may be a few days before we know anything....  
  
TO BE CONTIUNED.... 


	7. Awakened

**Last time on ER ( **** **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters. This is just fiction.  
  
Rated: PG-13- This was a story I started a long time ago and never finished. I am ready to continue it now. Let me know what you think. Please R and R.  
  
Summary: Elizabeth went to take Abby home from work and they found Abby's home had burned down so Elizabeth invited her to come stay with them. The anguish of everything that has gone wrong in Abby's life finally started to sink in. Luka came over to try to get back together after their break up, but she turned him down. Carter, just having broken up with Susan comes to see Abby and Lizzy found the two of them making out in the living room. But when Carter mentions Abby moving in with him and Abby turns him down he storms out angrily which causes Abby to resort to picking up her old habit.drinking which causes her to get very drunk at sick at the Corday/Greene residence. She stopped breathing and began seizing. Mark and Elizabeth rushed her to County where Mark and Kerry worked on Abby while Elizabeth had a shouting match with Carter.  
  
CHAPTER 7 2 days later. Abby's eyes slowly opened. She blinked several times. She opened her eyes wider and looked around the room. Everything seemed blurry. She tried to open her mouth and speak but she couldn't. She moved her hand up her chest and realized she was breathing with a tube. What the hell happened to me she thought to herself. She then also realized that fluids from a central line were being transmitted into her body. God I must have really screwed up this time," she thought to herself. She had no recollection of the night she over consumed on alcohol. All she knew was somewhere she had screwed up. She noticed a doctor's call button and she pressed it. An unfamiliar doctor entered the room. Hi I'm Dr. he started to say but stopped when Abby frantically motioned that she wanted to write. The doctor took a pen from the pocket of his lab coat and grabbed a blank piece of paper from a nearby table and handed both to Abby. Get me Dr. Corday or Dr. Greene ASAP she wrote. The Dr. sighed and exited the room. While she was waiting she noticed a card sitting on her bedside table. She ripped it opened and threw the envelope on the floor. It was a card signed by every member of the ER staff.even Romano. They all wrote happy, encouraging get-well things. Abby stood it up on the table and stared at it. Meanwhile the doctor pages Elizabeth. A few minutes later she walks upstairs and sees the doctor.  
  
"What's up?" "Your friend is awake." "Oh, thank goodness. Thank you Dr.." "It's Dr. Miller." "Right. Thanks Dr. Miller" Elizabeth enters Abby's room. Abby frantically writes in huge letters. Can you PLEASE extubate me? "Hello to you too," says Corday smiling. Corday surveys her over, checks her vitals and determines that extubation would be alright and extubates Abby. Abby starts rambling frantically in a scratchy voice. "Am I okay? What happened? How long have I been like this?When can I get out? What's going on?!?!?!?!" "Alright, alright Abby calm down. Shhhh."Your gonna be okay I think, you over consumed on alcohol, your blood level was through the roof, you were seizing, not breathing, unconscious and whatnot. Your detoxed though, no worries. You've been in here for 2 days. We were starting to get a little worried that if you didn't wake up soon that.. well never mind your awake, that's the important thing. You should be able to go home tonight or tomorrow. You just need to breathe and relax" "Breathe huh? Your so witty Elizabeth I was just extubated. So I guess I can breathe now huh?" asks Abby chuckling. "Yeah I guess you can." "Is Carter working tonight or is it day?" "It's day, and yeah, he's working, do you want to see him." "Please," says Abby. Elizabeth starts to exit. "And Elizabeth?" "Yes?" "Thanks and I'm sorry for whatever trouble I caused. I don't remember anything that I did but whatever it was I'm so sorry." "No problem Abby. If you need anything let me know. And when you get out you still have a place to stay with us as long as you need. "Thanks Elizabeth" "Sure" Elizabeth smiles and exits the room. About 10 minutes later Carter enters........  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	8. Getting back together

**Last time on ER ( **** **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters. This is just fiction.  
  
Rated: PG-13- This was a story I started a long time ago and never finished. I am ready to continue it now. Let me know what you think. Please R and R.  
  
Summary: Elizabeth went to take Abby home from work and they found Abby's home had burned down so Elizabeth invited her to come stay with them. The anguish of everything that has gone wrong in Abby's life finally started to sink in. Luka came over to try to get back together after their break up, but she turned him down. Carter, just having broken up with Susan comes to see Abby and Lizzy found the two of them making out in the living room. But when Carter mentions Abby moving in with him and Abby turns him down he storms out angrily which causes Abby to resort to picking up her old habit.drinking which causes her to get very drunk at sick at the Corday/Greene residence. She stopped breathing and began seizing. Mark and Elizabeth rushed her to County where Mark and Kerry worked on Abby while Elizabeth had a shouting match with Carter. Abby wakes up and realizes where she is.intubated. She frantically asks Dr. Corday what's going on after extubation. Carter enters Abby's room...  
  
CHAPTER 8 "Hey Abby."  
  
"Hello, John."  
  
"Come on you know your supposed to call me Carter. You only call me John when your.."  
  
"Mad at you?" Abby interrupts.  
  
"Yeah, so are you?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"Judging by the tone of your voice I'm guessing yes. But, I came up here to say I'm sorry. I had no right to rush you into moving in with me. You were right, we weren't even officially dating yet. We just had a major smooch fest ( I didn't mean to pressure you. I feel so bad, if I would have acted the way I did you wouldn't be in here. You'd be at the Corday/Greene residence and I'd be by your side. Comforting you in your hard time. Being your shoulder to cry on, but I screwed up and hurt you. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Abby. Can you find it in your beautiful heart to forgive me? I really do care about you. I.I.I love you, so much. I just hope you feel the same."  
  
"Carter, I've loved you for a long time. Of course I forgive you. This isn't all your fault anyway. I made the decision to drink way to much. I did Carter. Not you, it was me. I made a stupid, foolish adult decision that almost cost me my life. It almost cost me a passionate love affair..with you." Abby smiles. "True, I wouldn't have went out if you wouldn't have got angry, so it's partially your fault." Abby grins. "I'm kidding of course, I love you and I want to be with you. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I didn't have you in it. You've been there for me through everything. Through all the crap that has happened in my life. I saved you and you saved me. We're meant to be together. I'm ready for a relationship with you John Truman Carter. I'm ready to begin my life.our life.as us."  
  
Carter leans towards Abby with a tear in his eye, "Me too Abby, I love you." Carter kisses Abby. Abby places her hand behind his head and pushes his face tightly towards hers. The two embrace in a long kiss. Then Carter pulls away. He stares at Abby for a second. Then he reaches in his pants pocket and pulls out a ring. Not an engagement ring of course, just a simple gold band.  
  
"This is for you," says Carter. "I was figuring (and hoping) we would get back together so I bought this for you. Look on the inside."  
  
The inside of the ring is inscripted "Carter luvs Abby"  
  
"You'll wear it right?"  
  
Abby begins to softly cry. She wipes an escaped tear from her cheek. "Of course I will." Abby stretches out her hand. Carter places it on the ring finger of her RIGHT hand (so it's not mistaken for a wedding band).  
  
"One day," says Carter, "If, no, I mean when we get married. We can move this from your right hand to your left hand." Carter smiles and kisses Abby briefly on the lips. His pager goes off. That's Weaver, she gave me 20 minutes. Time's up. Gotta get back to work, but I love you, and I'll be back later." Carter kisses her lips again then exits the room. Abby smiles and stares at her hand. She think excitedly to herself. "I Abby Lockhart, just became John Truman Carter the III girlfriend." Then she rolled over, closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED Please R and R 


	9. Not So Careful

**Last time on ER ( **** **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters. This is just fiction.  
  
Rated: PG-13- This was a story I started a long time ago and never finished. I am ready to continue it now. Let me know what you think. Please R and R.  
  
Summary: Elizabeth went to take Abby home from work and they found Abby's home had burned down so Elizabeth invited her to come stay with them. The anguish of everything that has gone wrong in Abby's life finally started to sink in. Luka came over to try to get back together after their break up, but she turned him down. Carter, just having broken up with Susan comes to see Abby and Lizzy found the two of them making out in the living room. But when Carter mentions Abby moving in with him and Abby turns him down he storms out angrily which causes Abby to resort to picking up her old habit.drinking which causes her to get very drunk at sick at the Corday/Greene residence. She stopped breathing and began seizing. Mark and Elizabeth rushed her to County where Mark and Kerry worked on Abby while Elizabeth had a shouting match with Carter. Abby wakes up and realizes where she is.intubated. She frantically asks Dr. Corday what's going on after extubation. Carter enters Abby's room and they make up. He gives her a ring (not an engagement ring) to prove how much he loves her...  
  
Abby is sleeping when two female doctors enter her room.  
  
"Miss Lockhart?" one of them asks softly.  
  
Abby, half asleep wakes up rubbing her eyes. "Hmmm?"  
  
"Hi I'm Dr. Johansen and this is Dr. Whatley. I'm going to be your social service worker and Dr. Whatley is going to be your OB. We need to ask you some questions, like why were you drinking if you knew you were."  
  
Abby interrupts, "OB? Why do I need an OB? Why was I drinking if I knew I was what?"  
  
"I'm assuming you don't know," says Dr. Johansen  
  
"I don't know what?! Tell me already," says Abby, getting kind of annoyed.  
  
"That your pregnant," says Dr. Whatley.  
  
"Excuse me," says Abby. "I can't be, it's.it's.impossible."  
  
"Have you been sexually active within the past six weeks?" asks Dr. Johansen.  
  
"Well yeah, but.we were careful, really careful."  
  
"Well, your weren't careful enough because you are indeed pregnant. Well, that explains why you were drinking knowing you were pregnant because you didn't know. But now that you do know you need to stop immediately. You're a nurse so I'm sure you know it isn't good for your baby," says Dr. Johansen.  
  
"Yes of course I know that," snaps Abby. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be a snot, I'm just in shock that's all."  
  
"I imagine you would be, but didn't you notice you were late?" ask Dr. Whatley  
  
"Not really, my periods are irregular sometimes so I thought it was just a little off this month. I can't believe this. On top of all the other crap I've been going through now I'm pregnant."  
  
"So this isn't happy news then?"  
  
"No, this baby belongs to my ex-boyfriend. I have a new boyfriend now. As of today actually. He just gave me this ring see."  
  
Abby takes off her new ring and shows it to Dr. Whatley.  
  
"Read the inside."  
  
Dr. Whatley and Dr. Johansen read the inside of Abby's ring.  
  
"Carter, as in John Carter?" asks Dr. Whatley?"  
  
"Yeah that's the one." Abby beams.  
  
"Wow you sure are lucky to get him!"  
  
"Yeah, I really am, but when he finds out I'm pregnant with Luka's baby I don't know if he is still gonna.gonna.wanna be with me." Abby's voice is cracking. She is choking back tears. One escapes and slips down her chin. "Don't say anything to him yet, please. I need to find my own way. And talk this over with a very good friend of mine."  
  
"Don't worry, we've got doctor/patient confidentiality going on, we won't say a word," says Dr. Whatley. "Hey wait, did you say Luka? Your not talking about Luka Kovac are you?"  
  
"Yeah that's him, why?"  
  
"That slimeball! He's too much of a ladies man. I umm was involved with him for awhile, but thankfully I realized what a jerk he was and I broke it off."  
  
"He's not so bad. We're still friends, but I just don't love him. I love Carter. He's.He's my hero."  
  
"If he really loves you, he'll understand. He knows Luka's in your past. He knows you love him now right?"  
  
"Yeah, he does."  
  
"Then hopefully he will understand. We're going to let you rest now. Here's our cards." Both Dr. Johansen and Dr. Whatley hand Abby a card. "If you need anything at all let us know. I'll be back tomorrow to start your prenatal work-up. See you then!"  
  
Dr. Whatley and Dr. Johansen leave the room. Abby rolls over on her side and begins to cry heavily yet again. "What am I gonna do."  
  
"Wot are you going to do about wot?" asks Elizabeth, who has just entered the room.  
  
Abby rolls over and looks at Elizabeth with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Oh Elizabeth..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	10. There For You

**Last time on ER ( **** **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters. This is just fiction.  
  
Rated: PG-13- let me know what you think. Please R and R.  
  
"I'm pregnant Elizabeth. When will my streak of rotten luck end? First it's my mom, then Luka and I break up, then I lose my apartment, then I go out and almost kill myself with too much alcohol, then when I think everything will be happy with Carter, I find out I'm pregnant with Luka's baby. Now Carter won't want anything to do with me. When he finds out I'm having Luka's baby it'll all be over between us."  
  
Abby wipes the many tears that are now streaming down her face off with the back of her hand. Elizabeth hands her a tissue. Abby blows her nose loudly. Abby and Elizabeth both laugh. Elizabeth walks over to Abby, puts her arm around her and says, "Listen, John is downstairs just beaming. He's thrilled to death to finally be your boyfriend. Your all he's talking about. He loves you and he'll understand. It's in the past, you can't change your past or the fact that your pregnant, but you can make you and your future with Carter last. He'll be there for you because he loves you."  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"I KNOW so."  
  
Carter, who was outside the door the entire time Elizabeth and Abby were talking enters the room. "She's right you know. I do love you. I wouldn't care if it was Luka or Romano's baby. I love you and I'm not going to let anything come between us and I'm going to love your, no.our baby. You don't even have to tell Luka it's his. Maybe it's not his anyway. It COULD be mine, you know. We did have that one night where you ended up at my place and we."  
  
"Yeah I know but Luka and I.had more nights than just one."  
  
"I know but how many weeks along are you?"  
  
"Six"  
  
"And I think it was just about six weeks ago when we."  
  
"Yeah it was six weeks ago.exactly almost."  
  
Elizabeth is standing there in total shock. "Ahem, in case you haven't noticed I'm still here. This is just my opinion; you can do what you guys want. But you need to just fess up to Luka about the.night you two had. Tell him your certain, it's Carter's baby. Then tell him even if it isn't you don't care. In your eyes, Carter is the father of your baby. He's not the type to try to fight custody I don't think. Although, he is still in love with you Abby, so he might. But my advice is to tell him that. See what happens from there."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's our best bet," says Abby. "Elizabeth I don't mean to be rude but."  
  
"You and Carter need to be alone. Right. I know. I'm going. I have a surgery in a half hour anyway. I was supposed to be in prep 5 minutes ago. Romano is going to yell at me." Her pager goes off. "See there he is now. I better go."  
  
"Bye. And Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for your advice. It..it really means a lot. To both of us."  
  
"Your quite welcome."  
  
Elizabeth exits the room. Carter pulls up a chair and puts it next to Abby. He grabs her right hand. The hand the ring is on. The couple link fingers. John plays with her ring with the other hand. "I love you Abby. I love you and Baby Who."  
  
Abby smiles and looks up at John, tears in her eyes. "Thank you, John, I love you too. Thank you for loving me enough to understand about my stupid mistakes. You're the best boyfriend and friend I could ever ask for. I'm so glad I have you."  
  
There's a knock at the door. "Come in," say Abby and Carter, in unison.  
  
Someone walks in. Abby and Carter exchange glances. "Hello Luka." says Abby.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	11. Fighting Back

**Last time on ER ( **** **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of these characters. This is just fiction.  
  
Rated: PG-13- let me know what you think. Please R and R.  
  
"Hi," says Luka. "I came to see how you are feeling, but I'll come back later."  
  
"No it's okay, stay, please. Carter and I have something to tell you anyway."  
  
"What would Carter have to tell me?"  
  
"Well mostly I have something to tell you," says Abby, "but part of it involves Carter."  
  
"You guys aren't getting married are you"?  
  
Abby laughs, "No silly, we just became a couple yesterday. We're not THAT fast. No, we're not getting married. I'm..I'm.I'm.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Abby takes a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Luka's eyes get as big as saucers. Then.it's.it's mine?"  
  
"I don't know. Actually, I.we think it might be Carter's."  
  
"How far along are you?"  
  
"6 weeks."  
  
"You and I were together six weeks ago, so it must be mine."  
  
"Except, there was this one night where Carter and I.where we had a thing."  
  
"You slept with Carter while you were with me?"  
  
Abby looks at the ground. "Yeah."  
  
"You bitch, you.you.slut."  
  
Carter intervenes. "Hey asshole, don't talk to MY girlfriend like that."  
  
Luka walks over and gets in Carter's face. "Oh yeah your no better," he says pushing Carter. "You slept with MY girlfriend." He pushes Carter again.  
  
"She's MY girlfriend now and this is what I will do about it." Carter punches Luka in the jaw. HARD."  
  
Luka falls down. He gets up brushes off. "Your going to be sorry you did that Carter," he growls. "When the baby is born, we will have a paternity test. If this child is mine, I intend for it to be mine. My name will go on the certificate and it will be MY child." He storms out.  
  
Abby is biting her lip. Carter puts his arm around her and kisses her on the head. "It's going to be okay. I'm not gonna let that son of a bitch be called the father of OUR baby."  
  
Abby starts to cry. She puts her head on Carter's shoulder and begins to weep. Carter pets her head then draws her face so it's facing him. "It's gonna be okay you hear me."  
  
Abby nods...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
